San Sebastiano (Saints)
Sebastian tracked Blaise backstage at a concert. He fired a golden arrow at him to gain his attention and left a message to meet him outside. He was attacked by Blaise but Sebastian used his size to overpower and subdue him. Sebastian brought Blaise to the latter's car and drove him to a local grocery store. The two approached Lucy, who attacked Blaise believing he wanted to rape her. Sebastian told her they didn't want to take her virginity and they just wanted to talk. Sebastian told Lucy she wasn't alone and revealed himself to be a reincarnation of Saint Sebastian. After Lucy kissed Blaise, she ran off and Sebastian and Blaise ran after her. Sebastian and Blaise followed Lucy back to her home. They told Lucy's parents that their daughter was a reincarnation of Saint Lucy and complimented on their cookies. When Lucy went to go pray with her parents, Sebastian was told by Blaise to steal their painting of Jesus. On their drive to Arizona, Sebastian told Blaise to stop being a dick to Lucy. That night when Lucy fell asleep, Sebastian told Blaise that he was too hard on her. When they fell asleep, they were woken up by the painting of Jesus, which began speaking to them. Sebastian and Blaise exited the car and before he could fire an arrow to the painting, Sebastian was reminded that Lucy was still in there. Sebastian then told Blaise to wake Lucy up. Lucy woke up and held the painting up, which spoke directly to Sebastian, telling him of Saint Stephen, who wasn't too far from them. He told the two about Stephen and they left to search for him. The following day, they tracked Stephen at a diner. Sebastian called Stephen out and Stephen ran out of the diner. The three chased after him and when they caught up, Sebastian told Stephen they didn't want to hurt him. Stephen then told them he has been told that before and that he was hard to hurt as he levitated rocks around him, surprising the three. Sebastian was thrown into the air when Stephen lifted the ground beneath Sebastian. Sebastian then continually tried to fire arrows at Stephen but the latter managed to block them all off. Eventually, Stephen fell unconscious when Blaise asked Jesus Pimp to make Stephen choke to death. As the three were surrounded by media, Sebastian told the two they should leave. The three stop at a gas station in New Mexico, where Sebastian bought Stephen a slushy. Sebastian went to commune with Jesus Pimp but the three were attacked. Sebastian was then saved by Blaise. Sebastian fired an arrow to a man's head then fired another toward a sniper's scope. Sebastian then fought off a man with a knife. | Powers = | Abilities = Archery: Sebastian is skilled archery. Sebastian was able to fire an arrow directly at a man's scope. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}